VOCALOID X
by chumble
Summary: well i dont own vocaloid only the oc's in the story please please please PLEASE! FREAKING PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE THE MORE PEOPLE THAT DO THE BETTER!


_**ORAGIN OF VOCALOID X**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vocaloids please support the official release.

"This is talking"

'this is internal thought'

POV= point of view

_This would be a letter of some kind_

(and this is author's notes)

(A/N when I feel it is needed I shall let someone ells take over the story.)

X POV

You've heard of people always wanting to actually be a part of the net, well this is my future realm. Huh? You're lost already, fine allow me to explain. You see in my world, very few people actually leave the net anymore. Over the past few years scientists have actually found a way to allow people to digitize and enter the net completely. No trace is left behind this is beyond that of virtual reality. I'm one of the few who still lives in the real world, most people live on the net because they can do so much better there. I am a net-fighter. it's a legal form of street fighters. It's pretty much anything goes. The only thing not allowed is attacking the audience that so happily watch the fights. The rules are simple, win at any cost, even killing your opponent. Now why would I want to be a part of such brutal fighting? Well I'm not anymore. Allow me to explain, you see it all happened during the biggest tournament of the year. An all out battle royal free for all. This is where I shall let the story truly take place.

"Hey you're the famous net-fighter X aren't you?" An official working at the tournament asked me as soon as I had gone to registration. "…" I never bothered to say anything unless it was important, he registered me right away and I was ushered in immediately. "Yo X it's been awhile since our last go around." a fighter known in the arena as Marksman had asked approaching me. "…" Again I continued to say nothing waiting for the battle to begin. "What's eating you?" A female fighter Rose asked walking up to see who all was registered. "…" I continued without a word and leaned against the wall outta boredom.

"Alright folks! We've got an exciting line up here and hope you all enjoy this spectacle! I know you're all here for one reason and one reason only. So let's get this underway, unfortunately I am required to introduce who will hand over the trophy to the winner. Now here they are the Vocaloids. But enough about them let's get to the violence, bring on the fighters!" I could here the announcer shouting through his microphone. Taking my cue with the other combatants I walked out to the arena and waited for the announcer to start the match. "FIGHT!" Another announcer female shouted from somewhere safe away from the arena. "we're not gonna take any chances! Everyone attack X at once, then we'll start on each other." Sharpshooter another combatant shouted as everyone tried to gang up on me. "…" I remained calm and began to focus my energy causing a solid black aura to begin to swirl around me. This however wasn't new to them and they continued to charge at me some even landing a few… fatal blows. "AH!…" I cringed in pain before I realized what was going on I had a solid white aura swirling with my solid black one. This is new to me though my wounds did begin to heal slowly I felt like I would burst into flame from the inside out any minute. I fell to the ground from the post I had taken before the fight had begun and hit with a stomach churning thud. I could feel my body begin to shift and could also here the sickening crack my bones were making before I knew it thought. I was up and soaring through the air upon black and white swirling wings and killing people left and right, before I knew what had happened I had won the tournament and killed all the other fighters. My eyes hurt like crazy I walked over to a stream usually placed to help keep fighters hydrated though most of them used it to drown their opponents. Looking into the stream I saw that one eye was solid black with a white diamond shaped pupil and one eye was solid white with a black diamond shaped pupil. Then I heard voices behind me.

"Congratulations you've won the tournament. Everything has been added to your account and here is your trophy." I recognized the one talking as Kaito but continued to ignore them, instead of what you'd expect a winner of the biggest tournament of the year to do. I left without a word leaving the trophy behind, along with the Vocaloids and the audience speechless.

Miku's POV

"HOW RUDE! He just up and walks off for no reason! What a jerk." I could here my friend Rin saying angerly that the fighter what was his name? X? ya that was it, had just walked out on giving a big speech. Not that I can blame him, I don't wanna be a part of it anymore than I half to. Though I did get a look at his oddly colored eyes, even if just a glimpse they looked like he was in pain, maybe even on the verge of tears. "Uhh… Miku? You alright?" Rin's brother Len said looking at me with concern. "Y-Ya I'm fine." I told him easing his fear. "So you coming?" Kaito shouted happily looking from a few feet away awaiting my answer. "Go ahead I'll catch up, I just remembered something important I half to do." I said before heading out the same door that the fighter X had gone through.

It took me a moment but I did find him and I could hear him trying to keep calm cringing every five seconds or so from pain forcing himself to undo that weird transformation that won him the tournament.

"You okay?" I asked sitting beside him on a bench as the energy kept trying to overload. "…" He didn't answer but began to calm down when he noticed me sitting beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked again noticing that his eyes had gone from their warped look to a normal hazel color, though he still looked like he was on the verge of tears. "…" He continues on in silence why I suddenly wondered what he thought of me I have no clue but, he was definitely good looking perfectly toned muscles, short blond hair and those beautiful hazel eyes. Any girl could fall in love from just one glance. "So you're gonna be okay right?" I asked shyly, what is it about his gaze. I can sing under the gaze of millions of fans. But the gaze of his eyes makes me fearful and shy. "…" He continued on in silence before I knew it our hands had intertwined and he was sitting a lot closer to me now. Though not trying anything. "Umm…" I began blushing as I looked down at my hand intertwined in his. "…" Just as easily as our hands intertwined they were released, he then lifted my head by pressing his thumb and index finger on my chin, causing me to meet his gaze. Those eyes are magical, they cause a chill to creep up my spine. Before I knew it he had let go and walked off leaving me once again speechless. I find myself wanting to know more about him so I head off to meet up with the other Vocaloids.

X POV

Well, I won the tournament. But why did I suddenly take an interest in Miku? She's a program while I'm a human being… aren't I? Suddenly I can't remember anymore. It's as if most of my childhood was wiped away. I can still remember the basic things my name, family members, where I live. But then that's it… why? I heard a faint voice from the back of my mind repeating something…. 'those meant to live forever on the net, shall forget everything and start anew with only memories of their final teenage and adult years.' "…" I began contemplating this to myself and wanting with each passing second to go home… problem is CAN I return home. Or am I stuck here? 'Well, only way to find out.' I thought to myself and walked over to a transfer station and hitting the keys needed to return home. _error, error, error, data programs cannot be transferred to real world. _'So much for that.' I sighed thinking to myself. 'my bro lives in the next town over, guess I could take the scenic route and hop on a train.' I thought once again before walking over to the counter booth and finding out when the next train was leaving, and to pick up a ticket for then. 'Guess now I head on over to wait in the station lobby.' I thought quietly to myself before walking over to the lobby and finding a seat. Ignoring any stares I got from others.

Miku's POV

"Hey, Miku are you in there?" Len shouted looking at me curiously. "Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked trying to hide the fact I was daydreaming. "Geeze! We asked if that was the guy from the tournament. Snap out of it." Rin said a bit annoyed with me, usually she was carefree though. "I don't know, after all why would he be at a train station?" Kaito asked calmly looking between me and X then staring at a wall. "Maybe he's going for a vacation." Luka another friend of mine said obviously thinking out loud, it's become a bit of a habit for her since the last upgrade. "doubtful I've researched everything to know of the net fighters and there is no way they take a vacation, least of all the champion." Kaito said in his 'listen to me because I know everything' voice. "Just because you've researched everything on the matter doesn't mean you know everything, fighters like the rest of the world vary depending upon personality." Luka said a bit angry at Kaito, just another day I guess. 'But that defiantly does look like X.' I thought to myself before passing it off as coincidence and waiting patiently for the train to come by and pick us up.

X POV

'Figures, the last thing I need is to deal with the Vocaloids on this trip. Though it should make things a bit more interesting… er, whatever.' I thought to myself looking over at the electronically made idols. 'maybe my bro can help me out, he's been a part of the net for awhile now.' I thought with a bored expression on my face. "Hey… are you the guy who won the tournament?" one of the Vocaloids asked, it was one of the blond twins, what was her name… Ren… no Rin, ya that was it. "…" I looked over to the girl before going back to whatever it was I could find to avoid eye contact. "Rin! Don't bother the man." One of the older Vocaloids I think this one's name was Luca said grabbing Rin by the arm and gently tugging her back to their seats. 'Now why am I tempted to chat with them…' I thought quietly to myself before realizing who was talking this time. "Sorry about Rin, she's still young." It was Miku talking. "It's…okay." 'why am I even bothering with them?' "And… yes… sorry about earlier, I… didn't want to put anyone at risk, my powers were… malfunctioning." 'why malfunctioning? Why not going wild… this is getting weirder by the minute.' "I…didn't hurt you did I?" I suddenly realized that the last part was louder then expected. "Wh-what do you mean?" Kaito the blue headed one of the group said defensively, not that I could blame him. "No, just left me a bit confused. That's all." Miku said calmly before sitting down beside me… 'why, why would she suddenly take an interest in me. Then again why would I take an interest in the Vocaloids?' "You have a lovely voice, I bet your friends are asking you to sing all the time." Luka said a bit mesmerized by my characteristics. "I don't' sing." I said flatly, but all this seams natural to me… I used to never talk to anyone, now all of a sudden I'm Mr. Chatterbox? "Oh… Then what do you do for fun?" The other twin Len said looking at me with curiosity. What makes me do these things I'm not entirely sure but… I began ruffling Len's hair teasingly before stating the obvious. "I train." I said smiling not sure why but a smile had eluded me for so long, guess it's true, once you meet the Vocaloids, you can't help but smile. "Hey!" Len laughed and swatted my hand away from his head and began trying to fix his now wild hair. "Relax, hand me a comb and I'll have it fixed good as new." I said calmly still smiling a bit. "As if I'd trust you to do that after YOU Messed it up. Miku can you fix my hair please?" Len said pouting playfully before handing the brush over to Miku, who began fixing his hair. "Attention! All passengers now boarding train to Netoplins City please board and take your seats." A loud voice said over the intercom. "Well this is us… hope we can play again sometime." Rin said with a smile before walking over to enter the train, the others not far behind, I took up the rear and entered the train last. "You going to Netoplins?" Luka asked happily before taking a seat. "Yup got into a bit of a jam and gotta go see my bro." I said calmly taking one of the empty seats Kaito then sat down next to me. "Kaito. Let me sit there please, I've got some questions for our new friend here." Miku said pouting her bottom lip out a bit. "Fine. Whatever." Kaito said calmly before going and sitting with Luka while the twins were seated next to each other. "Thanks." Miku said happily before sitting down beside me. "Tickets please." The… whatever the hell his job was said walking up taking our tickets punching holes in all of them and leaving. "So… What exactly do you want from me?" I asked calmly going back to my usually stoic demeanor. "Well… a friend of mine said something about you once…I was just wondering if it was true?" Miku said looking down blushing. "Depends what are you talking about?" I said calming more, looking over at Miku. "Umm… well she said you could instantly tell anyone's weak spot from a glance." Miku said looking over at me curiously. 'somehow I think there's more to her question then that… or maybe she decided against her original question.' "Ah… you must've been chatting with Black Rock Shooter. I entered a tournament and faced her. But ya, it's as simple as a glance. But hitting that weak spot is the hard part." I said calmly as if about to fall asleep. "Can you tell my weak point?" Miku asked looking down quickly. "You've got a single red hair tucked behind your right ear, from it's look I'd say it's an automatic de-activation switch pluck it and you're out like a light." I said calmly and quietly so that only she could here me. "Wow!" Miku said wide eyed and thoroughly impressed. "That it? Or do you have more questions." I said calmly this time yawning a bit. "Erm… well there's one other thing." Miku said lookin down again this time her blush causing her whole face to go red. "What?" I asked calmly seeing the look on her face. "D…do you, like me? I know it's a weird question to ask but.. Um well." Miku looked away blushing furiously. "I honestly can't answer that. At least not at the moment." I said wrapping my arm around Miku and pulling her closer to me. "Oh, okay." Miku said disappointedly looking down at the floor. "I wish I could answer your question, but… well…" I began thinking I'd be a bad idea to tell anyone of my problem. "What? You can trust me I won't tell anyone." Miku said looking up at me her eyes saddened a bit. "I can't transfer home, and my memory is shot. I can only remember from my final year of high school, and up to now. It's as if everything was wiped clean." I said calmly, I bet she could see the sadness in my eyes.

Rin's POV

"What do you think their talking about?" I asked turning to Len curiously. "Not sure, hey Kaito you've got pretty good hearing. What are they saying?" Len said turning to the seat behind us and looking curiously at the others. "They're too far away for me to here them, sorry." Kaito said calmly before looking out the window. "Luca you can read body language, what's going on?" I asked turning to face them myself. "From what I can gather, Miku seems attracted to this X, though I can't get anything out of him, it's as if he's totally emotionless." Luca said calmly looking to the front of the car. "Oh, HEY! Why don't we see if he'll go with us on tour? Miku seems to like him, and he'd be great as a body guard for us. After all he did win the tournament." I said cheerfully looking at the others to see if they were on board with this little plan of mine. "Rin you can't just make people go with us. It's gonna half to be his decision. But it couldn't hurt to ask." Len said calmly throwing his arm behind his head and leaning back in the seat. "Since when did you get to be so grown up?" Luca asked smiling and looking towards the front of the car. "Probably since the last upgrade." Len said calmly opening one eye then closing it once again. "Well it can't hurt to ask, right?" I asked the others calmly hoping to get them on board. "We'll see." Kaito said before looking out the window at the moving landscape.

Miku's POV

'I can't tell if he likes me or not, it's strange because he still hasn't let go since he wrapped his arm around me. Weird, I feel safe thought I barely know him. Maybe it's his eyes that keep me entranced and wanting to know more. I can't? no way that's just a fairy tale.' Slowly I place my head on his shoulder feeling suddenly tired and at piece at the same time. "X?" I call feeling curious trying to look up into his eyes again from my position on his shoulder. "Hm?" He looks down at me and smiles slightly though his eyes still look like he could break out into tears any moment. 'Guess it is his eyes that keep me entranced.' "Oh, nothing." I smile up into his eyes that still haven't broken contact with mine. "Hmm." His smile broadens a bit but is still barely visible. He then leans in and presses his lips upon my forehead and speaks again. "You're friends are plotting something." He says softly going back to a calm tone, his voice causes a tickle inside my chest though I can't imagine why. "What?" I asked curiously keeping my eyes upon his once again. "They're debating." His smile continues to grow but still he keeps it locked on me and me alone. "Oh? On what?" I can't help but blush after being under his gaze for so long. "Asking me to join you and the rest of the Vocaloids while you're on tour." He's calm again not showing any emotion at all. "Oh." I said saddened when he broke eye contact and looked straight ahead again. "You look tired, go ahead and get some rest it's gonna be awhile before we get to Netoplins city." I can see him peeking at me from the corner of his eye and then go back to staring at the front of the car, he then tightens his grip just slightly and I begin to fall asleep resting my head upon his shoulder.

X POV

'Maybe being stuck here on the net isn't so bad.' I thought to myself looking down to Miku who was currently resting using my shoulder as a pillow for her head, then going back to staring straight ahead, listening to the others conversation outta boredom. "Aww, see those two are made for each other. Just look how cute they are." I heard Rin say from a ways back. "Rin!" I could tell it was Kaito scolding the younger member of their little group, even without having to turn around. "I know, I know. Don't try to play matchmaker, let them work it out themselves." I could tell she was disappointed and couldn't help but give a simple silent laugh then going back to staring at the front of the car. 'Things are definitely going to be interesting. I wonder how that old samurai wannabe is doing. It's been awhile since I've seen Gakupo.' I sigh and soon slip off to sleep myself.

Kaito's POV

'This is… interesting why are they so close? I mean she barely knows him.' I thought to myself watching them sleep at the front of the car. "Kaito what's wrong?" Luca asked worriedly looking at me. "Huh? Oh it's nothing at all don't worry about it." I give a fake smile and ignore the rest of their questions then fall asleep myself.

Well that's chapter 1 let me know if you want to read more if so I'll continue to write it ^_^


End file.
